


Counterpoint

by HSavinien



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Gen, The Arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-11
Updated: 2007-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1coun·ter·point \ˈkau̇n-tər-ˌpȯint\ noun. Middle English, from Middle French contrepoint, from Medieval Latin contrapunctus, from Latin contra- counter- + Medieval Latin punctus musical note, melody, from Latin, act of pricking, from pungere to prick.  15th century.</p><p>1 a: one or more independent melodies added above or below a given melody b: the combination of two or more independent melodies into a single harmonic texture in which each retains its linear character : polyphony</p><p>2 a: a complementing or contrasting item : opposite b: use of contrast or interplay of elements in a work of art (as a drama)                                                                                                               -Merriam Webster Online</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterpoint

Crowley and Aziraphale were both necessary…or else neither of them were.  Crowley hadn’t decided which.  He was leaning in favor of the former with all the powers self-interest could muster.  The _point_ was that whichever it was, there be two of them, not one tagging about at loose ends.  Balance, the angel had called it as they muzzily drafted the first written version of the Arrangement, Aziraphale’s neat copperplate trailing off tipsily.  Crowley had nodded carefully, loosened shirt ties trailing unheeded through a puddle and staining a rich burgundy.  The word that had danced through his head, though, was ‘counterpoint.’


End file.
